Remi Otogiri
:"Are you okay? I guess I am still excited from my last recital..." ::—Groove On Fight Remi Otogiri (乙霧　レミ, Otogiri Remi) is a character in the Power Instinct series, appearing in Groove On Fight. She was voiced by Keiko Ijuu, an actual representative director from Noise Factory. About Remi Remi is the only daughter of a high class family, and her family are descendants of an evil witch that lived in Japan several years ago (a secret kept by all the family members). Remi's father is a famous musician and her mother is a prestigious fashion designer. She is calm and classy and her motivation to fight is show the world the power of music. Although it's not explained how, the Otogiri family indeed has blood ties to the Goketsuji family. Remi's ideal man would be someone who would be able to play in an ensemble with her and doesn't like uncultured boys. The names of Remi's special attacks are in Italian, particularly because that is the language most commonly associated with music. Most of the names are musical references, "Capriola" translates to "somersault" and "La Morte" means "death" (both of which are suitable names, since these moves see Remi performing a somersault and transforming into a small Grim Reaper, respectively). "Corno Riflesso" ("reflected horn") might be a mangled version of "Corno Riflettente" ("reflecting horn"). Her own name also references music. Remi's first name is the union of the Solfege music notes Re (D) and Mi (E). The living music note that follows Remi is a demon that was created by her mother to be her bodyguard, it's name is Kuroma (クロマ). Participation Details Remi is one of the most popular students in her school, not just for her beauty, intelligence, or refined manners, but for being able to use magic. Some of her classmates introduced her to a girl named Popura Hananokoji, who also has magic powers, and since that day Popura and Remi have been very good friends. One day Popura invited Remi to her home, and there she met Popura's mother, who told them some anecdotes of her youth. Popura showed a special interest about the tale of a martial arts tournament where her mother participated when she was teenager. Several days later Popura went to visit Remi and asked her to participate in the tournament that her mother talked about. However, Remi wanted nothing to do with it, arguing that her parents would never give her permission to participate in an event like that (and also because Remi is against violence). But Popura found Remi's weakness and told her that if they became the winners of the tournament she will have the money to create concerts around the world and in that way she could help the poor people. With that as her dream, Remi finally accepted Popura's proposal. Quotes *"Are you Okay? I guess I am still ecxited for my last recital..." *"Thank you.... it was a good lesson." *"He, he. I'm so lucky. I won...." *"I am sorry I'm not used to fight..." Special Moves * Il Filo - Kuroma, who is behind Remi, unleashes a deadly sonic boom at the opponent. * Capriola - Remi performs a somersault using Kuroma as a scythe * Corno Riflesso - Remi pulls out a horn and play it creating sound waves that stuns the enemy for a brief period of time and causing a small amount of damage. This move can also reflect projectiles. * Portamento '- Done from the air. Kuroma transforms in a giant knife and drops toward the ground. * 'La Morte - Remi transforms into a small grim reaper for a brief period of time. In this form she can fly and shoot fireballs at the opponent. * Triangle -Remi spins towards the enemy hitting him/her three times while forming a triangle. Once the triangle is completed Remi will hit the triangle to hurt the opponent. It is a three-part chain-command move. * Requiem - Kuroma transforms into a large pipe organ, which allows Remi to play a haunting tune of death, summoning the visage of the Grim Reaper. This visage then swings down it's scythe at the opponent for great damage. Music Theme * Time is Tango - Groove On Fight Related Characters *Popura Hananokoji: Friend and Team partner *Sujiroku Tenjinbashi: The Otogiri family is part of an important association that sponsors Japanese cultural events, which is how Remi knows Sujiroku. Sprites Artwork File:Groove on Fight - 093.PNG File:Groove on Fight - 011.PNG File:Groove on Fight - 094.gif|Early stages of Remi's design. File:Groove on Fight - 095.gif File:Groove on Fight - 096.gif File:Groove on Fight - 097.gif Remi&kuro.jpg Category:Characters Category:Female characters Category:Goketsuji descendants Category:Transformable characters Category:Groove On Fight characters